Love and Other Songs
by JasperWhiteWolf
Summary: This is going to be prompts I get on my tumblr or on here for Mitchsen fluff or angst or anything really. Could be small drabbles or could be longer stories, WHO KNOWS! Send me promts and I'll keep adding to it.
1. Chapter 1

_Aubrey is jealous and hurt because Beca has been hanging out with Jesse/Chloe a lot and hasn't been that much with her. She thinks she's being ignored and closes herself up in her room. Beca notices and yeah, you can take it from there if you want._

* * *

It isn't that Aubrey doesn't trust Beca, really it's not, she just hates that the past month has been full of friends instead of her. Each day she comes home to a note from Beca saying she would be home late, or not at all, because Jesse wanted to watch movies. Or Chloe wanted her help with some new dances. Aubrey was drowning in work, having graduated but still taking a few extra online classes and even having to mostly drop the Bella's into Beca's lap for her internship, and all she really wanted was some time with her girlfriend when she got any. Was that really too much to ask? No she didn't think so.

So that day when she walks in and sees the three of them on the couch, Beca with her head on Chloe's lap and her legs on Jesse's while they watch movies with their school books on the table, she has to fight back tears and clench her jaw to keep her stomach calm. They don't even notice her standing there for a few beats and it's Chloe who sees her first, waving with a blissful smile before Beca even looks her way. It's like a bit of a punch to the gut that those two were getting Beca's attention and affection while she was left in the cold.

"Bree! You're home! How was work, Princess?" Sliding her jacket onto the hanger, she doesn't bother stopping to say hi as she passes the couch, ignoring Beca's greeting entirely. Aubrey doesn't trust herself in that moment not to throw up on them or, just as bad, start screaming things she doesn't mean. "Bree?... Princess?" The nicknames hurt instead of making her blush with a smile, her heart clenching as she simply goes into the bedroom and slams the door behind her.

There's talking through the door as she gets changed, movement and then a door opening and closing. Sitting on the bed, she rubs her face, not caring that she's crying at this point. Beca probably figured she had a bad day and was pissed off so they went back to the dorms or Chloe's to watch movies. Really, it wouldn't surprise her much with how it's been lately and the thought makes Aubrey curl up into a ball on Beca's side of the bed. They'd moved in together just before the beginning of the year to make everything easier time wise and because Beca was basically living there anyway. It was amazing and perfect, Aubrey loved living with her girlfriend and they were getting better at dealing with their little fights now that they had time to be around each other, but now it seemed like she was getting left behind.

Her thoughts were interrupted by a small noise and then a dip in the bed, warmth settling against her as arms tugged her backwards. "Bree? What's going on?"

The confusion in Beca's voice matched the confusion Aubrey was feeling, though there was quite a bit of happiness stirring there as well. "You didn't leave." She didn't mean to blurt that out but the way Beca was slowly moving her so she was cradled against the smaller woman, how she pressed a small kiss to the top of her head. It was all so soothing, relaxing, and Aubrey found herself sinking into her arms. Months ago this would have been a fight, would have been screaming and yelling, but living together had brought those walls down. Living together made Aubrey loosen the reins a little while Beca kept some snarks to herself as well.

"Why would I leave when you're upset, Bree? It's just Chloe and Jesse. I can see them whenever. Besides, you seemed like you needed me, even if you just stormed past like a dork." There was a smile in Beca's voice and even in Aubrey's mixture of hurt and anger, she couldn't fight the twitch in the corner of her mouth.

"You're an ass, Mitchell." Even as she said it, Aubrey nuzzled into Beca's neck, hiding there as the arms around her tightened.

"I am, just as you can be a bitch. Known fact." Rolling her eyes, Aubrey didn't even have to say anything for Beca to press an apology kiss to the top of her head. "You're my bitch though. Now, if you'd be so kind, why was I an ass this time?"

Well trying to think of a way to explain it in her head made everything sound stupid, especially with how Beca seemed to be so confused, and it took Aubrey a moment to gather her thoughts. "You haven't been home lately. I really only see you when I'm waking up and you've come home to crawl into bed with me. I mean, I know I've been falling asleep pretty early lately but am I really so boring that you'd rather spend time with our friends instead of me?" Her voice started out strong, almost accusing Beca of neglecting her, but in the end she sounded small and scared of the answer.

If Aubrey Posen was something it was not small but Beca was the one thing that could bring her to her knees, make her beg just to get one minute with her and Aubrey Posen never begged.

"Oh Bree.." Now Beca had learned Aubrey hated the phrase 'I'm sorry' after hearing it so many times through their early relationship. Whenever she sighed her name like that, sad and full of regret, it was her way of saying sorry. "I didn't realize.. I mean, I knew I wasn't home much but I never knew when you got home from work and we've been working on a lot of my mixes so it's usually loud. I figured being out would be better so you could sleep but I always work with my headphones so that was pretty stupid."

Aubrey was a little amazed. Beca's apologies were never this thought out, nor did she ever admit to being wrong so easily. Either she really looked bad or Beca really did feel horrible. Shaking her head with a little laugh, she shifted so Beca was laying on her back so she could hover over top of her. "You are an idiot, it's true." Beca scrunched up her nose and Aubrey couldn't help her laughter, laying down completely so her chin was resting on the smaller woman's chest. Looking up at her, she sighed softly with a shrug. "I guess we should work on talking things through a little more.. Plus I would appreciate it if you'd spend a little more time at night with me since it's the only time I can be home on days I work." The fact that the brunette was nodding at everything she said made Aubrey's chest fill with a warmth she'd been missing lately.

"From the way you're lookin right now, Princess, I'd say that's a conversation for the morning ." Another roll of her eyes was the reward for that, though the blonde couldn't deny it really. It had been a long day on top of everything she had been worried about the past while. Now in Beca's arms, she was exhausted. Another kiss was pressed to her head and she felt an arm shift before the blanket was wrapped around her. "Sleep, Bree. I've got you now."

Aubrey didn't think she'd ever need anything more than those arms wrapped around her as she drifted off to the beat of Beca's heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Prompt: Mitchsen Proposal**

* * *

It wasn't perfect, completely against Aubrey's style. Against everything she usually was. Truth be told, her plan had been fool proof. The ring was perfect, she had made dinner since she knew Beca wouldn't want it to happen in the middle of a restaurant. Really, the fact she had cooked was a big enough surprise. Then, when it was all said and done, she would give Beca her anniversary present. As soon as she recovered from that surprise, she'd give her a glass of her favorite champagne, give the speech she had written six times before perfecting, and then get down on one knee.

It was flawless. The only problem was that she hadn't expected Beca to walk in the door with her favorite flowers and the exact necklace she had been looking at for weeks, a soft smile on her face as she kissed Aubrey and whispered happy anniversary. The way Beca pulled her in, eyes going wide when she noticed how the apartment looked, the awe in her eyes apparent.

"Bree, you cooked for me? Candles and champagne and everything? I.. This looks amazing." Same old Beca, same disbelieving tone to her voice whenever Aubrey did anything for her. She never really could seem to grasp that she deserved everything the blonde could give and so much more. It amazed Aubrey more than she cared to admit that Beca didn't see how amazing she was.

"Yea I just.." Her plan flew out the window. The look in Beca's eyes, the awe in her voice, the way her hands were already trembling a little as she took in the room and noticed the gift box on the table. Even her exemplary speech was lost to her as she simply fell to one knee and blurted it out. "Beca.. I love you and I can't think of a world without you and I just need you with me forever." Shaking her head she couldn't believe how she was wording this. "Beca will you marry me?" It was blunt, to the point, almost more Aubrey than any speech she could ever deliver.

Beca thought it was the most perfect thing she'd ever heard as the yes tumbled off her lips and her body crashed into Aubrey's arms.


	3. Chapter 3

**Prompt?: I'm having major mitchsen feels for like when they're really old**

* * *

"Beca?"  
"Yea, Princess?"  
"Do you remember our first dance at the wedding?"  
"Duh. You let me pick the music and then spent weeks making sure we had a good dance for it… Then as soon as it started, we got so lost in each other that we ended up just swaying. Didn't lose control till that third some or so."  
"Do you think.. we could do that one more time?"  
"Are you saying you want to dance with me, Bree? You want me to throw out my back again? You sneaky little bitch."  
"Beca! Don't make me laugh so hard.. I just want another moment like that. To think about, to remember when we're literally too old to dance like that anymore."  
"We're not that old. Not yet. I may have fucked my back up but I'm not out of commission."  
"Is that a yes?"  
"Princess, I married you and we are now getting old and grey. Of course I'll dance with you, all you had to do was ask."


	4. Chapter 4

**Prompt: Birth of their first child?**

* * *

"Beca, I need you to breathe honey. It's almost over, okay?"  
"I am never doing this again! I don't care what you say, never again!"

Aubrey winced at the volume of her wife's voice as much as she winced at the pressure on her hand. Her knuckle was making an ungodly popping sound and she was ninety-nine percent sure she would need the doctors to look at her hand once this was all over. Which, thankfully, should be soon. Twelve hours in labor, Beca was about to kill anyone who walked into her space.

"That's it Bec, come on. One more push!" Aubrey was Beca's own little cheering squad, one she didn't realize she needed until the little motivational things had started pouring out of her mouth. Later the brunette would apologize for everything she yelled and for the blonde's hand but for the moment, she was more focused on pushing a tiny human out of her.

A little whimper that led to a loud cry cause a chain reaction of Aubrey bursting into happy tears, Beca slumping into the bed, and a group of happy doctors and nurses handing over their baby girl. Her little wife had been one of the more rowdy pregnant women, needing more people in her delivery team than most simply because she kept declining any doctors she deemed inadequate. Really she was judging them on scrubs and scrub caps.

"Look, Bec, we have a baby girl." Aubrey's voice was soft as she cradled the little bundle to her chest, gently sliding into the bed next to Beca. The smile she received was tired and so full of love that it made her heart warm even more.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fluff, lots of it. You should do some kind of summery thing. With a war over iced tea vs. lemonaid**  
** like a music in the park via local bands with hot dog stands and little dorky town things**

* * *

"Bree.. Are we there yet?"

"No, Beca, now stop asking. We're literally fifty feet away from the parking lot. You know the place we're putting the blanket down on the grass, you know I picked it out specifically for us and that we are exactly two hours early to make sure no one takes it from us. You'll be fine to walk for another few minutes."

The groan that Aubrey was rewarded with caused her to roll her eyes, head tilting towards the smaller woman next to her. Even though Beca looked cute, dressing for the summer day with a Puscifer tank top Aubrey had surprisingly gotten her for her last birthday and a pair of jean shorts, the blonde was still getting a little annoyed with the whining that had started as soon as they got out of the car.

"But, Aubrey, it's so hot!" The way Beca was whining would normally make Aubrey just kiss her but this was a bit much. Five minutes out of the car was too short a time frame for six complaints about the weather.

"Rebecca Mitchel I will push you into the lake and solve that little problem if you do not stop!" It was like Aubrey could feel the sheepish look on Beca's face, hiding the smirk she was bound to be sporting. Smoothing her hands on her own jean shorts, she played with the bottom of the top she had chosen, a sleeveless button up stolen from Beca's closet. "Now we're almost there so behave."

This time she was rewarded with a playful little sigh and a kiss to the cheek, her annoyance melting a little with a smile when Beca's arm slid around her waist. "Alright, alright. So what's the plan? We set the blanket down, get some food from whatever stands are open, and then just relax in the sun until the music starts?"

"Precisely. It's a nice relaxing date while also doubling as a quick way for you to spy some new musical talent." Aubrey knew Beca wanted some new sound to play with so she figured why not indulge her girlfriend while also being able to go on a cute little date. It was a good plan, one of her simplest for a fun day for them really. At the grin she received at that little tidbit, the blonde kissed her adorable girlfriend's forehead and led her to the spot she had chosen just for them.

Near the lake yet close enough to the little stage so they'd be ale to pick out artists. They were in between a couple of trees, able to be as alone as possible in a small summer festival like this, and the sun peeked down on them just enough. It was perfect, just as Aubrey had planned, and she walked into it with flourish while flashing Beca a grin.

"Okay. You were right, it is perfect." Even though her date sounded a little exasperated, Aubrey could tell by the soft look in her eyes that she appreciated everything she had done for this date.

Perfect didn't even begin to describe their day. Hot dogs and fruit cups were bought, soon followed by ice cream and an interesting conversation.

"No, Beca, you don't understand. Iced tea is the best thing to go with a day like this. It's literally perfect, for any activity really, but especially here. Look at all the people with home made tea around us!"

"Bree, babe, there are so many lemon-aid stands around us it's a little ridiculous. Even the kids who have gone on the stage to do fun little sets to get everything started were drinking lemon-aid. It seems to be the perfect drink for this venue."

"Mitchel don't make me pour this iced tea over your head, I don't want to waste my drink."

"Oh, bring it on Posen. I'm pretty sure lemon-aid is also the better weapon."

They ended up crashing back on their blanket with clothes smelling of tea and lemon-aid, faces painted with braids in their hair, and plenty of fair food in their stomachs. While Aubrey had chosen some very nice tiger make up, Beca had gone with music notes and a rainbow piano. Even Aubrey was surprised at the choice. They had beaded braids in their hair and their hands were clutched together as they listened to the many bands come and go on the stage. Beca had given out her card to a few of them, deciding to just use the little program she was able to snag for research later so she could spend the remainder of her date just with Aubrey.

When the sky started to get dark and a light chill started to set in, Aubrey curled into Beca even more, using her shoulder as a pillow and happily snuggling in when warm arms wrapped around her. The music was light for the moment, a little folk band playing in the background as Beca leaned in and pressed kisses to the top of Aubrey's head.

"I love you, Beca."

"I love you too, Tiger."


	6. Chapter 6

**Prompt: Could you do one where Aubrey drags Beca with her to go shopping at a mall? Beca is complaining every few seconds per usual, and suddenly disappears. Aubrey has a mini freak out, but eventually finds Beca in a candy shop, drooling over all the choices.**

* * *

"Why the fuck did I agree to do this again?"

"You agreed to this because I wanted to go shopping and you love me. Also, I told you you were coming here with me."

A heavy sigh was the only response Aubrey got from a tired Beca, the brunette following behind her girlfriend with two bags on her arm. When the blonde had mentioned wanting to go to the mall for a few things, Beca figured she would be able to have a little fun too and maybe end the day with a movie date. Three hours later, she still hadn't gone into any of her favorite stores and her stomach was starting to grumble. These trips usually ended up being fairly balanced between them, after five years together they had perfected shopping trips, but this time it was all Aubrey wanting to spend the birthday cash she had received from her parents.

"Can we at least take a little break? I need to feed, Bree. My stomach won't stay in my body for much longer at this rate." That got her the usual mixture of slightly annoyed eye-roll and amused adoring half smile. It was a look Aubrey would give her anytime she said something she found odd or was simply over dramatic.

"How about you go get some food and I'll meet you over there after I pop into your least favorite store. Does that work for you?" Getting Beca's excited nod, Aubrey simply kissed her cheek with a little smile and went on her way. Now she could go get some clothes without her girlfriend grumbling and whining about the clothes she wanted to get from the store in front of her. She always liked those clothes on Aubrey so the blonde never understood why she was such a handful when actually buying the damn things. Over the years, her girlfriend had slowly dropped the badass front she had around her and had turned into the dorky kid she really was deep down. It was a side only Aubrey really got to see, along with the housewife side that the only the Bellas had seen when visiting their apartment.

It didn't take more than a few minutes for Aubrey to leave the store after finding that nothing new had come in but it was enough time for Beca to run off. Aubrey had a small heart attack when she realized her smaller girlfriend had run off somewhere. She tended to worry when Beca disappeared, not because she didn't trust her or anything like that but the brunette usually found herself getting into all sorts of trouble when left to her own devices.

After a few brief moments of panic, Aubrey closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. Where would Beca go. She ended up running to two music stores and one of Beca's favorite clothing stores before she spotted her in the little candy shop near the theater. Placing a hand over her heart, Aubrey laughed softly to herself. Of course the one time she actually has the time to try to stop Beca from raising hell, her girlfriend is simply shopping for things to satisfy her sweet tooth. She wanted to be aggravated, and a few years ago she would have screamed until she couldn't anymore, but so much time with Beca had softened her a little as she learned her girlfriends ways.

"You couldn't wait even five minutes, could you?" Aubrey smirked when she realized she had startled Beca, the smaller girl jumping before freezing up and giving her a slightly wide eyes guilty look.

"It's not like I got kicked out or put in handcuffs this time. I just wanted something sweet." Beca gave the blonde a little smile, holding up a package of Razzles among the many others in her hands. "Plus I was going to buy you your favorite." Now that melted Aubrey even more, such a little gesture but something the brunette did for her all the time. Simply remembering her favorites and randomly buying them for her whenever she felt the urge.

"You're just too cute sometimes, Beca." Leaning in, Aubrey gave her a kiss and grinned at the dazed little smile she received when she pulled away. "Now come on, lets get that candy for you and I'll let you take me to see a movie." Laughing at the look Beca gave her, Aubrey just gave her a little shrug, "You're the one who ran off, Beca, now you have to make it up to me for giving me a heart attack."


	7. Chapter 7

**Prompt: Beca doesn't like movies, this is a well known fact amongst the Bella's. not so well known is the fact that she DOES however love musicals! Aubrey comes back to her and Chloe's flat unexpectedly to find the redhead fast asleep and Beca singing along and crying to West Side Story. Aubrey being Aubrey decides to use this to get Beca to agree to a date lol funny and fluffy blackmail as Bechloe are just friends.**

* * *

When Aubrey opened the front door to her apartment, she wasn't surprised to hear the TV cranked up with West Side Story blaring from the speakers. It was one of Chloe's favorites, apparently, as she had come home to the red head having wrangled Beca into watching it with her many times. It happened that she walked in right as Somewhere started up and she sucked in a breath through her teeth, knowing the song by heart. This time, though, it wasn't Chloe who she heard singing Tony's part. Usually, she would turn and sing dramatically to Aubrey and force her to sing Maria's part along with her while the brunette looked a little embarrassed. She never knew why until now.

Beca's shaky voice came from the couch as she sang Tony's part and Aubrey tip-toed towards the dark living room, catching tears streaking down the brunette's face as she sang. Chloe wasn't even in the room with her and she realized that her bedroom door was closed, she was already asleep. This was all Beca.

This gave her a wicked little idea. She had been looking for a way to ask Beca on a date, even Aubrey knew the smaller woman had a thing for her no matter how hard she tried to hide it. The feeling was very much reciprocated. This seemed like the perfect time to make it known. Blackmail was always a good solution for them, it's how she got Beca to carry her books for a solid week once and how Beca had convinced Aubrey to give her rides everywhere for a month. In fact, blackmail seemed like the perfect way to ask her out.

Waiting until the last lines of the song, Aubrey finally joined Beca in singing, smirking when the other woman jumped off the couch and landed on the floor with a grunt. The blonde walked over and peeked down at her, stealing the remote to pause the movie. "So West Side Story is actually your thing huh? You could have told me."

"No way! You'd use it as blackmail! Wait.. Bree don't use it as blackmail!" The flash of panic on Beca's face almost made Aubrey's expression waver, her heart giving a tug before she shook it off. She had a mission.

"Oh no you don't, Mitchell." Aubrey moved around the couch to sit in front of Beca as she sighed and pulled herself up into a more comfortable position. "There's something I want you to do. Tomorrow evening. It can be once but I'd really like it if it happened more than once." She supposed a slight look of worry had hit her when Beca's brow furrowed and she set a hand on her knee. "I want you to take me on a date. A real date."

The look of shock on the brunette's face caused Aubrey to bite her lip and think she'd really misjudged the situation, that she had imagined all the things that she thought Beca had done because of a crush on her. "You want to go on a date with me?" All she could do was nod at the question, ducking her head as she waited for the younger woman to turn her down. "Well duh, Bree, I can agree to that."

Head shooting up, Aubrey caught the amused affectionate smile on Beca's face as she moved to sit next to her on the couch. "You can agree to that huh?"

"Well yea, idiot."That earned her a glare as she grinned and settled back into the couch, tugging Aubrey with her. She stiffened for a moment until a hang tangled with hers and she snuggled up to Beca, using her head as a pillow. "But only if you finish West Side Story with me... And then RENT after it's done."

"Were you hiding an entire love of musicals from me, Mitchell?"

"Possibly, Posen. I may let you watch them with me from now on since I can tell Chloe you finally asked me for a date."

"You sneaky little bitches!" A little gasp came from Aubrey, eyes wide as she glanced up at the smug brunette. She melted a few seconds later, though, when Beca started Somewhere over again, singing to her softly this time.

* * *

**Just so you know I'm probably going to write a follow up of the actual date! So keep an eye out for that~**


	8. Chapter 8

They say that nightmares are simply a reflection of a dream, the side that speaks more truths so it hurts so much worse. Beca didn't know if she agreed with that statement. Ever since she was a kid, she suffered from night terrors that would leave her shaking and breathless. Such a small body filled with such dread was not something she ever wanted for herself, not something she liked to think spoke the truth of her life. Over the years, she had worked at controlling the dreams but the best she could do was wake herself up out of them. It was a skill that was greatly needed but she couldn't seem to ever stop them. Her therapist had told her parents that she would grow out of it and her dad took that as extreme truth. He stopped checking in on her when she would yell for him, stopped listening to her dream recollections after a while. Her doctor tried to help with medications but all they seemed to do was lock her in her terrors, keep her from waking up for hours. She picked up music heavily when she would end up staying awake for hours upon hours to keep the terrors away, her talents being the only thing keeping her happy for the longest time.

When she got to school, she had the extra grudge of her forgotten night terrors against her dad and she made sure that she slept when she could, classes be damned. Then she joined the Bellas and it became a lot easier to avoid sleep, instead splitting her time between the music and her job and her club. Classes took a backseat but she had enough awake hours to complete her work when she could. Caffeine was her best friend and it wasn't odd to see her taking all kinds of vitamins that promoted alertness. Most of the Bellas disregarded the quirks she had, Chloe and Aubrey being the only two who questioned her about it.

Chloe was the first to actually find out about the night terrors. After a drunken night in which she spilled her guts about her crush on Aubrey, Beca had passed out on Chloe's floor and woke the red head with her screaming. She explained everything to her newly discovered best friend, getting hugs and support instead of wide eyes and accusations of insanity like she expected. If anything, it made them closer friends now that Beca had someone she could call at three in the morning when she couldn't sleep and Chloe would simply go over to give her some company, even if she did usually end up falling asleep on Beca's bed while she worked on her mixes.

It was also Chloe who nudged Beca into asking Aubrey out on a date. The blonde had been begging her to tell her if she was more than friends with Beca after many nights where she would disappear from their apartment at random times and show up the next morning with the brunette in tow. Chloe knew Aubrey had a big ol' crush on Beca, extreme toner as she called it, but wouldn't ask her out after the way she'd acted when they first met. If anything, Aubrey's behavior was her own defense mechanism that simply caused Beca's to come out as well. Chloe was getting tired of all the sexual tension.

Aubrey's immediate yes to the first date, as well as the many following ones, caused Beca's head to spin a little bit. Their relationship was slowly started, many dates ending well even though little fights would happen throughout the night. After a few weeks, they found a rhythm and it was actually Aubrey who broke down and asked Beca to be her girlfriend. The yes resulted in a night where Chloe was happy to sleep in Beca's dorm room alone with Kimmy-Jin for once.

Since the beginning of their relationship, Beca would sleep in small intervals by setting a quiet alarm on her phone to make sure she didn't sleep too deeply when around Aubrey. She would take her vitamins, drink energy drinks, go for a run, and really do anything so that once Aubrey was asleep she could simply cuddle down with the blonde while still keeping her night terrors away. Chloe told her to just fess up, that Aubrey would help her, but Beca said no every time. She had to admit that sleeping with the blonde was something that she adored, one part because she got to be with Aubrey but another part because she actually could fall asleep in her arms. It was soothing, relaxing, and Aubrey made her feel like she was safe.

The night Aubrey found out about it all had been a slip-up on her part. It had been a long day and after three sleepless nights away from Aubrey because of how busy they'd been, Beca was completely worn out when she popped up at the Beale-Posen apartment. This was the kind of night that she needed Aubrey all to herself and Chloe was out for the night, making everything simply perfect for a night with her girlfriend. Even if she just wanted to cuddle up and rest.

"Really, Bec, how much sleep have you gotten the past few days? I leave you alone for three days and you look half dead." Aubrey's tone was slightly scolding but her eyes were worried, the blonde had immediately started coddling Beca when she walked in the door, which surprised Beca but was incredibly welcome. "Come on, we can go listen to some music and read before we get some sleep. I don't want you passing out on me tomorrow, it's our date day."

Beca simply smiled and shook her head, leaning up to give Aubrey a kiss to her cheek. "I won't pass out on our day off together, Bree. Let's just relax." As soon as Aubrey left her side to pick out some music, Beca checked to see if she remembered her vitamins. No vitamins, okay. Running to the kitchen, she cursed when she realized they were also out of energy drinks. Okay, no problem, she would just have to set her alarms. Or she would have if Aubrey hadn't immediately pulled her onto the bed when she got into the room. Beca didn't even had time to get back up to change her clothes before she passed out in the blonde's arms, Aubrey simply pressing a kiss to the top of her head with a worried little smile when she realized Beca had fallen asleep before she even opened her book.

It didn't take long. Two hours passed and just as Aubrey herself was getting ready to settle in to sleep, Beca squirmed with a soft whimper. Aubrey's brows immediately furrowed, her hands smoothing Beca's hair back away from her face as another desperate whimper slipped past her lips. "Beca... Bec, wake up." The brunette curled into Aubrey's arms, her grip on her tightening almost painfully. Her eyes widened when she let out a choked sound of fear, almost as if she were in pain, and the small body pressed against her so started shaking. "Beca! Wake up!"

Like a knife through a thick haze, Beca could hear Aubrey's voice. It immediately displaced the scene in front of her, the blades pressed against her skin no longer hurt as badly and the sight of a bloody Aubrey in front of her disappeared almost immediately. It felt like swimming to the surface from the bottom of the ocean and her air was running out, breaking the surface when Aubrey shouted her name right against her ear. Beca's eyes shot open and she took a deep gulped breath, hands clinging to the taller woman as she looked up at her. "Bree..."

Just like that Beca seemed to snap, her head buried into Aubrey's neck as she pulled her in close. When she felt tears against her skin, Aubrey simply pulled Beca to lay completely on top of her while she rubbed her back and hummed softly in her ear. She could tell this wasn't a normal nightmare, the way she was so deep into it and how her body reacted so intensely. After a few moments, she felt Beca's lips moving against her skin and she pulled her head back gently to catch her eyes. "Beca, what is it?"

"You're going to leave me. Say I'm crazy or something, I wouldn't blame you. I can't even sleep through the damn night." Her voice was so soft Aubrey almost missed it, Beca's eyes distant and her lip trembling as she spoke.

"Bec, I'm not going to do any such thing." Aubrey would have been insulted at the idea of Beca not trusting her to stick around but it was obvious that this was something that had happened before. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, Aubrey waited for Beca to look up at her, eyes a little confused now. "I'm not going to leave you, crazy or not. Though you're not crazy, not in that way at least." That got her a tiny smile that disappeared almost as soon as it showed. "How about you just explain this all to me and then I'll show you how much I'm not going to run."

There was hesitation but not a moment later, Beca was blurting everything out to Aubrey, much like she had done when explaining to Chloe. By the end of it, the blonde was holding Beca even closer, much to her confusion. Aubrey leaned down and pressed soft kisses all across Beca's face, getting her an actual laugh for a few second. "Bree, stop it! Didn't you hear anything I just said?"

"Of course I did, you idiot. It doesn't mean you're insane. It just means I have to help you at night, I can do that. As long as you don't get angry with me for falling asleep on you if you make me stay up all night." Rolling her eyes, Aubrey tapped the tip of Beca's nose when she looked up at her almost completely amazed. "Not come on, let's go make some late night treats and then try to sleep some more. Then if you wake up then at least we have some cookies to keep me from being completely grumpy from lack of sleep."

Aubrey was out of the bed and headed for the door before Beca could even comprehend what had just happened. Blinking up at the other woman when she curled her finger to tell her to come along as she left the bedroom, she could only smile and smack her head for thinking Aubrey would bail on her for this. If anything, she would have left long before during one of their many many fights. "Cookies it is."

* * *

**I will explore this more but I've had this idea for a while, even use it with a Mitchsen RP I have going on in a way. So this was getting long so I decided to end it there but I will write more on this later!**


	9. Chapter 9

There were times when Beca just knew. Aubrey never gave off any warning signs, never let on when things were going sour for her. She would simply bottle it up and put on a smile, keep all the bad from Beca. In the end, though, that would always backfire. The bottle breaking into a screaming match over an innate detail that left them both confused and clawing for some kind of anchored comfort they could only find in each other. So the brunette learned. Beca figured out the little tics she gave and all the things that drove her blonde mad, sent her into a fit that would end in screaming matches or scrambled visits to the bathroom to empty her stomach.

This time she was prepared. The past few days had been work heavy for the blonde, ending with her coming home just in time for more takeout food Aubrey ever wanted to eat in her lifetime and tired kisses from Beca before succumbing to sleep. It was wearing on her, breaking her down piece by piece. The last day off she'd been able to spend relaxing had been two weeks prior and Beca knew that Aubrey could only work so much before one small thing would set her off. It was something she wanted to avoid, for her sake but even more for Aubrey's clients. She worked hard, the last thing the blonde needed was to say something to ruin a deal. So when Aubrey walked through the door that night she had to stop and take everything in for a moment, shocked expression quickly forming on her face.

Beca tapped her fingers on her legs, looking around the living room. She had spent hours setting up candles, making new mixes for a relaxing playlist just for Aubrey, she cooked dinner and had it set up on the coffee table with her favorite cupcakes for dessert. The bathroom was set up for a late night bath before bed as well, all she had to do was light the candles and fill the bath when Aubrey was ready.

It took a few moments but Beca was able to take a bit of a breath when her girlfriend slowly stepped towards her, some of the tension in her shoulders already melting away from her body. "You.. You did all this.. for me? Did I forget something? Does today signify something and I totally forgot, oh god, did I forget an anniversary? No that's not for another three months.. It's not your birthday.. Beca, what?"

The cute look of confusion and a slight shy smile melted Beca immediately and she closed the distance between them to give Aubrey a soft kiss. "Bree, you've been doing so much work lately. Doing everything you can to balance your clients, work with my music, and still be my amazing girlfriend when you finally do get home. You deserve this, you deserve this a lot more than I do it really but I know you've been stressed.. So I just kind of did this." She shrugged one shoulder before finding her arms full of her blonde girlfriend, currently shaking lightly. "Bree, don't cry. Seriously, it's not the best thing I've ever done. It was very thrown together last minute."

"Shut up, you idiot, and hold me." The reply that was pressed against her neck made Beca chuckle as she picked Aubrey up, the blonde curling into her arms as soon as they were wrapped securely around her. When they were sitting comfortably on the couch, after a stumbling walk backwards by Beca, Aubrey lifted her head and smiled when Beca gently swiped her tears from her face.

"Wow you look a little like a maniac with your make-up running like tha-OW!" Beca grinned when Aubrey let out a short laugh and smacked her, shaking her head as she quickly realized she was trying to cheer her up.

"Just tell me what you made me for dinner and maybe I'll play nice later."

With a silly little salute and a kiss to the cheek, Beca picked up a plate from the table and settled in comfortably. "Well I've got a lot of your favorites set up, which would you like first, Princess?"


End file.
